fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
7R013
|- | style="text-align: center; background:white"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "Tears of Revival. Brian's Still Alive!" (復活の涙。ブライアンはまだ生きている！, Fukkatsu no Namida. Buraian wa Mada Ikite iru!) is the thirteenth episode of Flame Icejin 7R. Summary After getting a brutal beating from one of LadyDevimon's servants, Brian Griffin has been rendered comatose. Stewie and Vinny wait inside the vet's office for news of Brian's fate. Meanwhile, New Brian, Brianna, and the rest of Team 7R vow revenge on LadyDevimon for their laid-up teammate, but it seems that LadyDevimon has a few nasty tricks up her sleeve. Can our friends avenge Brian? Will he get out of his coma? And will a miracle happen? Plot Continuing from the events of the previous episode, Brian Griffin, after getting brutally beaten by MadLeomon, has been rendered comatose, and he is unable to continue fighting with his teammates. Since they care about him, his owner Stewie and son Vinny decide to wait inside the vet's office for news of his fate. With one teammate down, Frieza Cold (in the guise of Fred Olizac), Bubbles Utonium, Eduardo Valerosa, Arnold Schortman and his dogs, New Brian and Brianna, decide what to do with only six teammates. Frieza says that he's already called Paulie and let him know about Brian, and Paulie replied that he will meet both Stewie and Vinny at the vet, hoping that Brian will pull through. Meanwhile, LadyDevimon congratulates MadLeomon for taking down one of Team 7R's teammates. MadLeomon thanks her, and says that it won't be long before the rest of the team is taken down, now that they are vulnerable. LadyDevimon gives him more strength to make doubly sure he succeeds in destroying the rest of them. Back in Townsville, Paulie has arrived at the vet's office, where he meets up with Stewie and Vinny, and says that he got here as soon as he could. He asks how long it will be before Brian gets out of his coma. Vinny answers that he doesn't know. Stewie adds that it's going to take a "Hwile". Paulie repeats what Stewie said in the form of a question. Stewie answers yes. Paulie corrects him, saying that he means a "while". Vinny rolls his eyes and says that another pronunciation duel is going on. Paulie interrupts the duel, asking if this happens all the time. Vinny answers that both his dad and Stewie have these conflicts once in a while. Anyway, the three end the conflict and get back to waiting for news of Brian's fate. MadLeomon attacks a district of Townsville, and Team 7R prepares for battle despite them having minus three teammates. However, MadLeomon punches Frieza out like a light. Bubbles comes to his aid, and sheds a single tear. Luckily, Frieza's not out yet, as he prepares to transform into his fifth form. New Brian and Brianna climb onto Frieza's back and do a combo attack on MadLeomon, sending him blasting off. Even with enough strength, MadLeomon still couldn't defeat the team's powerhouse. Later, the team meet up with Stewie, Vinny and Paulie. Vinny says that the doctor's told them that his injuries were way too severe to save him, and that his time on this planet is nearly at an end. The nine enter the operating room to say their goodbyes to Brian. Stewie cries out that Brian can't go, and that they were going to do so many things together. Frieza looms over Brian's body and sheds a single tear from his eye. Just when it seems that Brian's about to go to the big dog kennel in the sky, his body begins to glow, and his wounds quickly disappear. After the glowing stops, Brian regains conciousness, and the first thing he sees upon waking up is his team. Brian greets them with a smile on his face. The doctor is amazed to see that all injuries in Brian's body are gone, and says that he's going to live. Vinny wonders how this could be, could it be that Fred's tears have a healing power that is not of this world? Team 7R leaves the vet, whole again, and are ready to go home. However, before they can, Angewomon meets up with them, and says that she has a secret to share with Team 7R, with Paulie wondering who "that strange lady" is... Trivia *Some preview images were edited from scenes of the Family Guy episode "Life of Brian" to make it look like Brian's injuries are non-fatal. *'Eyecatch A' - Brian Griffin *'Eyecatch B' - LadyDevimon Events *Brian Griffin is taken to the Townsville Veterinarian after being brutally beaten by MadLeomon. *Stewie and Vinny stay inside the vet to wait for news of their family member's fate. *With three less team members, Team 7R devises a plan to stop their fallen teammate's attacker. *LadyDevimon congratulates MadLeomon by giving him more strength. *Paulie Gualtieri arrives in Townsville after hearing about Brian, and waits with Stewie and Vinny. *MadLeomon attacks, but Team 7R defeats him with a combo attack. *After being near demise, Brian is healed by Frieza's tears of revival. *Angewomon meets up with Team 7R again. Category:Fan fiction Category:Episodes Category:Flame Icejin 7R Category:Flame Icejin episodes